Adventures of Skylar and Sebastian
by SkylarEdwards
Summary: One year after the events of Pokemon Black and White, the Unova Region has stabalized from the propoganda spread by Team Plasma. Coming from the Sinnoh Region, Skylar Edwards, a rookie trainer has arrived to become a champion with a friend traveling along


The morning sun shined through the window of a young man's room, revealing a violet bed that was surrounded by books. The books were stacked in piles of various heights, giving the impression of a crumbling castle wall. They were all worn from picked up and read over and over again, the pages marked with various slips of paper. In the center of this barricade of literature, the bed was empty, yet the sheets were crumbled as if someone had repeatedly moved on it. The sun's rays shifted slightly then, shining upon a figure that had his face buried in a yet another book, sleeping at his wooden desk. It would seem that he read late into the night and had fallen asleep reading, sating his curiosity instead of his need for rest.

The figure was the resident of the room and assistant to Professor Juniper, a pokemon researcher living in Nuvema Town of the Unova region. He had dark brown hair that bordered on black, swept aside to the top right side of his face. His hair contrasted against his white skin, though it was slightly tanned from outside research and gathering data. The white t-shirt he was wearing was as crumbled as the sheets on his bed and seemed to have coffee stains though no such stains could be seen on the black jeans he was wearing.

He may have continued sleeping if not for the ringing of a violet watch like device next to him on. Sluggishly and with a groan of disappointment, the young man reached toward the device with little success in finding it. With yet another groan, he forced himself to sit up and find the device with his eyes before picking it up. The device had three gray buttons at the bottom of a small screen with two more at the right side. Clicking the middle button, the face of a woman with light brown hair and green eyes appeared. She had a frown on her face, as if expecting what she would see on her screen when she made the call.

"Sebastian! You were supposed to be down at the lab by now" she sighed. There was no true anger in her tone, just the irritation that a mother would show to a her child when they were not ready to leave for school in the morning. She sighed and shook her head, her brown hair slightly bouncing from side to side. "Just do what you have to and come here when you can".

"Okay..." came the reply with a stifled yawn. Sebastian clicked the middle button the device again and the screen turned off. Standing up and stretching, Sebastian jumped up and down once before heading out a white door and into a bathroom. The bathroom consisted of simple, white tiles with a sink, mirror with shelves behind it, toilet, and a bath with shower. Turning the shower on, Sebastian turned toward the mirror to examine how bad his lack of sleep affected him. His face was thin and lean, like the rest of his body, showing a lack of proper nutrition, but he didn't have any bags under his eyes and the rest was normal. Nothing too bad. Taking off his clothes, Sebastian proceeded to shower and brush his teeth quickly. Rushing out of the bathroom, he checked the dresser in his room and pulled out a thin, white v-neck and dark, skinny jeans. Finding his black boots was the next step along with a knee-length, sleeveless, purple cardigan with hood.

Going back to the bathroom to make sure his hair was properly swept up to the right side of his face, he tried to make sure his blue eyes didn't betray how tired he still was. Satisfied they didn't, he turned around and retrieved the watch device from his desk along with a black messenger bag. Sebastian went into the kitchen of the house and living room, searching for someone or something.

"Damn it, where did he run of to?" he questioned himself. "Soul! Where are you? We're already late."

"Ab absol!" responded a white furred animal from outside a window in the living room.

Sebastian turned around to look at the familiar face of his pokemon. Scratching his head and going out the front door in the living room, he turned toward his absol, Soul. "Couldn't you have woken me up, Soul?" he asked.

Soul shifted his head to the side and shook his head.

"Of course, you always do try to get me to take care of my own daily routine... That's just the kind of guy you are I guess," Sebastian said, defeated. "Anyway, let's head out."

Sebastian started to turn, but was stopped by a grunt from Soul. He turned to look at his old friend to see that he was poking Sebastian's bag with a frown.

"Oh! Yea, I remembered our lunch this time. Don't worry about it, Soul." Sebastian replied to Soul's actions. Turning again, Soul poked his leg this time. "If you want me to eat some breakfast, then you have as much as a chance as you not being so proud." Sebastian said with a laugh as he ran off.

Soul growled loudly before running after him, intent on forcing his partner to pay more attention to himself rather than his work.

The little, blue house was quickly left in the distance as the two passed through a small field towards the lab where they were to meet Professor Juniper. Soul quickly caught up with Sebastian, though he had given up on getting his trainer to eat something when the house was already behind them. Sebastian's pace slowed down a bit as a few minutes passed, though it didn't matter as the lab was already in the horizon.

Pausing for a moment to catch his breath, he saw a figure to the far left of him. It appeared to be a boy the same age as him, though Sebastian didn't recognize him. He seemed to be looking around, trying to determine where he was. The boy turned and saw Sebastian and Soul.

"Hey! Do you live around here!" he shouted, his voice betraying excitement. "I'm supposed to meet Professor Juniper, but I can't find the lab!" he shouted again with a cheerful laugh at the end.

"Somehow... I think he's a bit over the top..." Sebastian muttered to himself as Soul dipped his head in agreement.

Before Sebastian could make a reply, the boy ran over and noticed Soul.

"Oh, hey! Are you a trainer too?" he asked, a grin never leaving his face.

Sebastian looked the boy over quickly before answering. He was wearing a long-sleeved, red shirt with a black, zip-up vest. His blue jeans were well fitted to his legs, though not skin tight with white and red running shoes. The boy's face was a rough, circular square, though not unbecoming. Long, light brown hair was combed to the right side of his face with the top covered by a black, ear-flap beanie with a flame design. His green eyes were behind a thin pair of black glasses. In addition to all of this, the boy had a healthy tan, showing that he was very active outside. He also had a red and black checkered backpack, the single strap was slung around his right shoulder and crossed his chest back to the bag. Definitely the description of a trainer that worked hard.

"I'm actually the assistant pokemon researcher here." Sebastian responded. He had seen trainers that were excited before, though this one was a little more so. Still, he seemed nice enough. "I used to battle a lot, but not so much now."

"Oh. Then you should know where Professor Juniper is right?" asked the boy, changing the subject quickly. "Would you mind helping me? I just got here from Sinnoh and I got lost when I saw this little puppy pokemon and tried playing with it" he laughed.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He wondered why the boy had come from Sinnoh to here, but that didn't really matter. None of his business after all. Sebastian couldn't blame him for trying to play with wild pokemon either as he had done the same long ago and still did.

"Sure. I'm heading over to the lab right now anyway. Plus, it's right over there so you weren't too far off. Oh, I'm Sebastian Soma by the way."

"I'm Skylar. Skylar Edwards. Good to meet cha." Skylar responded with a grin and nod. "Oh, even though you said you don't battle much...would you mind battling me later?"

Sebastian glanced at Soul, who tilted his head for moment before nodding. "Why not. Though, I'm not sure I'll be a good match for you since I focus more on my work here." Sebastian replied before starting to walk towards the lab, Soul following at his side.

"That doesn't matter!" Skylar said with a laugh. "If I want to be a champion, I have to battle as many people as I can." Skylar jogged briefly to catch up with the two before slowing down to a walk. "What are you researching right now anyway? I can't imagine anything being better than battling."

"Right now, I'm researching the bonds between a trainer and their pokemon during a battle. I think that it has a different quality to it than when you just live with a pokemon or when you're not battling." Sebastian responded.

"Oh! So you didn't completely lose interest in battling, Sebastian" Skylar responded.

"I suppose not. Just changed what parts of it interest me." Sebastian replied.

"How much have you found out?" Skylar asked. His curiosity was a large as his excitement about pokemon it seems.

"Not much." Sebastian admitted. "Since I'm just an assistant right now, I mainly have to help Professor Juniper with her work and that doesn't leave me with a lot of time for my own work."

"Maybe you need to go off on your own?" Skylar said in response.

Sebastian paused for a moment before responding. "I've thought about it, but right now I can probably the the most work done here. Maybe if something happens that offers better opportunity, I'll leave to study it."

"So-

"Stop that man!" someone shouted from the lab. It sounded like Professor Juniper, but Sebastian wasn't sure because as he turned his attention forward, he saw a large man in black running towards them.

"Get out of my way!" He was wearing a black ski mask in addition to a long-sleeved shirt with sweatpants. The man was holding a red and white ball with a black line in the middle in his hand with two more attached to his pants. Suddenly, Soul growled and ran up to block the strangers path.

"Soul, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked quickly before glancing back at the man running towards them still, shouting so they would move. Then, he noticed something on the pokeball. It had the mark of the lab and the water symbol. It was a starter pokemon's pokeball. The man had stolen it from the lab.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Skylar shouted as he ran forward and tackled the man, knocking him back. Despite his slender frame, Skylar seemed to have a fair amount of strength.

"Stupid brats... I was so close..." the Man muttered as he got up.

"Skylar, we're going to have to restrain him. That pokeball in his hand is from the lab and he's obviously a thief." Sebastian said calmly, preparing for a possible battle.

"Ha! Easy." Skylar said as he reached into his vest, pulling out a pokeball.

"I'm not going down easy, you shitty brat!" the Thief shouted once more, as he reached for both of the pokeballs on his waist. "Go! Purrloin and Meowth!"

The Thief threw both pokeballs into the air and they opened in the air, releasing a stream of light blue energy that solidified as it hit the ground. One stream became a tall, thin, purple cat with spots of tan fur surrounded by the purple fur and what seemed to pink eyeshadow. The other became another cat with tan fur. Brown fur was on his back feet and the end of his tail that curled at the end. A golden charm was embedded in his forehead with ears that had black fur lining them. Its had whiskers that stood from its face, three on each side and one on each side of the golden charm.

"Get ready! You should be happy to get to face me! Go, Ian!" Skylar said as he threw his pokeball into the air and catching it when the stream exited it. The stream turned into a small monkey with orange fur on its hands and legs, some of which was styled into a flame shape on his head. His tail was a large flame. A chimchar if Sebastian remembered correctly. Ian excitedly performed a back flip, a few embers escaping his mouth as he landed. He obviously was as excited to battle as Skylar.

"Soul, stand at attention. Prepare for orders." Sebastian said as Soul crouched and prepared to attack or defend himself. "The goal is to retrieve the stolen pokeball and restrain the thief while defeating his pokemon." he said to Skylar, as well as to their pokemon.

"Don't need to tell me twice" Skylar replied with a grin. "I'll be happy to put a guy who thinks he can steal pokemon in his place."

"Purrloin, use scratch on the absol! Meowth, use bite on the chimchar!" the Thief said, dramatically cutting the air with his pudgy hands.

The purrloin extended its claws and launched itself at Soul, confidant that the result would be quick. The meowth likewise bared its fangs and jumped at Ian, just as arrogantly.

"Soul, get ready to use your sickle! Block the claws and strike back to break them!" Sebastian shouted as the purrloin got closer.

The large growth on Soul's head seemed to become sharper and more sturdy as it blocked the purrloin's claws, stand his ground. The purrloin was knocked back from the force it put into the attack being reflected back. But before it could land on its feet, Soul rushed forward. He used his sickle to crush the claws on its paws and made them blunt stubs.

At the same time, the meowth attempted to bite Ian. Ian simply dodged with his superior reflexes, not letting the meowth get a hit in. It was as if the cat pokemon was chasing a flaming, red blur across the small field.

"That's enough warming up, Ian! Grab it by the shoulders and throw it into the air!" Skylar commanded. Ian nodded and as the meowth attempted yet again, he gripped it by the shoulders and threw it high into the sky. The meowth had an expression of surprise and terror as it then started descending.

"Great! Follow up with ember!" Skylar shouted.

Ian took a deep breath and released a stream of small fire pellets toward the cat pokemon. They hit it straight in the chest and launched it further into the air, before it landed with a resounding thud.

"Finish it! Scratch" Skylar said as he jumped and raised his fist into the air.

Ian rushed before the meowth could recover and connected his attack, his fingers curved like talons. The damage proved too much for the meowth and it fainted after attempting to stand.

"End it in one attack, Soul! Quick attack, now!" Sebastian said as Soul crouched down and launched itself straight ahead in a blur, hitting the purrloin hard enough that it fainted as it connected with the ground from being knocked back from the attack.

The two pokemon and boys then surrounded the Thief, who had fainted from overworking his nerves after seeing his pokemon defeated so easily.

"He wasn't strong at all. What a disappointment." Skylar said.

"Probably why he tried to steal a pokemon from the lab. The starter pokemon we have are usually pretty strong." Sebastian responded as he picked up the pokeball the Thief had attempted to steal.

"He didn't even do a good job of that though..." Skylar said with a low chuckle. "I guess we should call someone to get him out of here".

"Yea, I'll use my-" Sebastian began.

"Sebastian! Are you alright!" a females voice rang across the field from the direction of the lab.

Both of the boys and their pokemon turned towards it and saw a woman in a lab coat with white shirt and green skirt rushing towards them along with a bald officer dressed in blue. Sebastian recognized the woman as Professor Juniper, already seeing her hair that was styled up in a bud. The officer was probably just one of the many local members, though Sebastian never payed any mind to them.

"I'm fine, Professor. He wasn't much trouble and I had help," Sebastian replied as the duo came within distance of conversation. "This is Skylar. He helped me and Soul take the thief down with his chimchar, Ian."

"Oh! You're the boy that was supposed to come by today!" Professor Juniper exclaimed with a snap of her fingers. "I had wondered if you had gotten lost, but you found my little assistant here. Thank you for helping us get back the stolen pokemon.".

"It was nothin. I wasn't about to let a guy like that get away, especially if there's a battle involved," Skylar replied as he put his hands behind his head and a foot behind another. "Besides, I got to see how strong this guy is," Skylar added as he lightly punched Sebastian's arm.

"Yes, if you all won't mind, I'll be taking this man away." The officer said. He knelt down and picked up the two pokeballs the man had and pointed them at the thief's knocked out pokemon. A stream of red energy was released from a stud on the middle of the balls and hit the pokemon. The pokemon then turned into a mass of red energy that was retracted back into the pokeballs. The officer then started to drag the thief away, with a lot of effort as could be seen on his red face.

"Now that this has been taken care of, why don't we go back to the lab?" Professor Juniper stated as she turned around to walk back to the lab in the distance.

"Actually, I have a request before we go." Skylar announced. He and Ian turned towards Sebastian and Soul. "Could we have a quick battle right now? Battling that guy wasn't satisfying all and Ian looks like he still wants to go another round."

Sebastian took a glance at Ian, noticing for the first time that the pokemon's eyes were the same shade of green as Skylar's. It was true, the chimchar was wildly doing back flips, occasionally punching the air. Turning his gaze towards Soul, the white pokemon simple drew himself to his full height, letting his answer be known.

"Well, aren't you being a proud git..." Sebastian said as he shook his head. "Never one to shy away when challenged like this. Alright then, Skylar."

"Yes! Get ready, Ian! This'll be better than that meowth for sure!" Skylar said with a large grin. Ian likewise showed his enthusiasm with a small exhale of ember and a battle cry consisting of "Chim chim!"

"Well, they certainly act alike," Sebastian thought to himself. "Could be interesting. I should be serious since he did help out earlier."

"Stand by and prepare for orders, Soul!" Sebastian commanded as he composed himself.

Soul crouched down and his sickle became sharp once more, expressing his will to fight with all his strength in honor of his opponent.

"Oh, if we're going to have this battle now then I will oversee it," Professor Juniper said with a smile as she stood in-between the two trainers who were walking towards opposite ends to make a room.

"One on one battle, Soul v.s. Ian! Ready? Begin!" she announced when the trainers and pokemon had stopped.

"Ian, use ember!" Skylar shouted as Ian took a deep breath and fired off several, small, bullets of fire.

"Soul, dodge now!" Sebastian shouted in return to Soul. The white pokemon gracefully dodge the bullets. "Then, close in for close combat! No reason to let him use his elemental move at long range." Soul complied and rushed in to attack.

"Still, there was little lag time between Skylar announcing his attack and Ian carrying it out...Interesting!" Sebastian thought. "Their bond is definitely something."

"Catch him while he's charging, Ian!" Skylar commanded.

"Going to grab Soul so he can deliver a close range ember? I don't think so." Sebastian thought. "Quick attack, Soul! Aim it towards the sides!".

Soul increased his speed till he became a white blur and shot off to the right side, then changed direction and delivered a blow to Ian's side. Though the change in direction decreased the speed and thus the power of the attack. Still, Ian flew back two feet.

"All going to plan for now." Skylar thought. "Ian, use scratch at Soul's legs! Decrease his speed with that.".

"What's he thinking... That kind of tactic won't cause too much damage to me in the long run..." Sebastian thought. "I guess I'll find out soon! Soul, bend down and use your sickle to block! Stand your ground and don't give any distance!"

"Jump, Ian!" Skylar commanded as Ian jumped a few feet into the air and landed on top of Soul. There, he delivered a series of attacks to this back. Soul grunted in pain and threw Ian into the air.

"Jump up and use bite!" Sebastian said as Soul recovered.

Soul complied and jumped after Ian, catching his side in his powerful jaws then throwing him down. Soul landed a foot away from the monkey pokemon.

"Somethings wrong... From the last battle, Ian can dodge several attack with ease all in a row...Soul may be faster than that meowth, but not fast enough to dominate the battle like this...unless..." Sebastian's eyes then widened as he understood. "Get away from Ian now, Soul!"

"Too late! I've taken enough damage for Ian's blaze to activate! Go, use ember now!" Skylar shouted as Ian began to glow a dark orange and it's flame tale exploded into a larger form. Ian shouted as he took a deep breath and released a stream of ember that was quicker, larger, and far more powerful than before.

Soul attempted to dodge yet wasn't able to react within the distance of him and the attack, thus was struck by every bolt of flame. He flew back and landed a few feet away, his fur burnt and smoking a bit from the force of the attack. It was clear that he was no long conscious.

"Amazing... their actions are not the only things synchronized, they can even recognize the strategies their partner would use and have complete faith in each other..." Sebastian thought, completely ignoring Professor Juniper's announcement that Skylar and Ian had won.

"That was a great battle! I was a bit afraid that Soul would've been able to cause enough damage to Ian that he would've been knocked out before blaze turned on..." Skylar admitted with a slight chuckle.

"Indeed, a splendid battle!" Professor Juniper declared, a satisfied expression on her face.

"You and Ian... you two definitely have a great bond." Sebastian said as he took out Soul's pokeball from his messenger bag. "Return, Soul." The stream of red energy came from the ball and hit Soul who was taken into the pokeball. "This could be what I've been waiting for...Skylar, you said you wanted to be a champion. I want to go along with you while you're here so I can study you, Ian , and any pokemon you find here that join you!" Sebastian extended his hand, the cardigan he was wearing began to sway in the wind.

"That's fine! Though you could be honest and just say you want to be friends you know." Skylar laughed. "It'll be nice to have someone to travel with too and we can have even more battles." He took Sebastian's hand and shook it, Ian jumping for joy at the thought of more friends.

"Well then, I suppose you'll be wanting my permission too?" Professor Juniper said with a chuckle. "Though you don't need to ask for it. Everyone needs to find their own way and I think it's about time you got started Sebastian.".

"Let's all get goin then! It's my first day here and it's barely started! I'm gonna be champion of Unova!" Skylar shouted as he, holding Ian on his shoulder since he was too tired to run, ran off towards the lab.

"He might be a bit too enthusiastic for me though...Oh well." Sebastian muttered as he chased after his new traveling companion and friend.

"Oh, youth... I think I'll just take it nice and slow." Professor Juniper sighed as she followed the two boys to the lab.


End file.
